Sweet Things
by Spring Sunrise
Summary: A series of short and fluffy Amian drabbles.
1. Gumdrops

"I can't believe you never had gumdrops before."

"Yes, well, you have yet to try foie gras, so I have no idea why you're the one criticizing."

Amy sighed. "Ian, I'm not criticizing you. I'm just surprised, okay? It's a pretty common thing to eat."

He never mentioned it to her, but from then on he began to eat the sickeningly sweet stuff whenever he missed her particularly much.

* * *

A/N: I'm working on the next _Father's Day_ drabble, I swear. I haven't written any decent 39 Clues stuff in a while, though. Even this is an old drabble that I published on Tumblr a while ago._  
_

_Quote of the Day: _"I don't like lollipops." - Artemis Fowl, _Artemis Fowl _by Eoin Colfer


	2. Recommendation

Fiske's report hadn't been positive. Actually, it had been downright awful. Amy hadn't known it was possible, but somehow Ivan Kleister was managing to be even more belligerent than usual, threatening yet another inter-branch war with the Ekats, who were once again fighting amongst themselves to pick a new leader. The Janus were furious over what had happened to Phoenix, and the Lucians were, well, the Lucians.

Amy put the papers down, feeling a dull throb starting in the back of her head. She couldn't do this. What was she thinking, a sixteen-year-old trying to control all of these powerful Cahills?

"Are you feeling quite well?"

Amy turned around. "Oh, hey, Ian. It's - it's nothing."

"Alright." Although he kept his tone neutral, Ian's eyes remained on Amy's. "Do you want to talk?"

"It's just that - interbranch relations aren't so great right now, and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, as the leader of the Lucians, I would suggest that you, as the leader of the Madrigals, start by ensuring that the relationshp between our two branches is healthy."

Amy smiled. "Is that an official recommendation?"

"It is."

"Well, how does this affect interbranch relations?" Amy leaned in and kissed Ian's cheek.

Ian started, a blush darkening his face. "I'd say the effects are quite positive."

"Good," Amy laughed, smiling at her boyfriend. "Because I officially recommend doing that a lot more often."

* * *

_Quote of the Day:_ "You must do the thing you think you cannot do." - Eleanor Roosevelt_  
_


	3. Firelight

"That book again?"

"Yes, Ian, this book again. Why don't you come read with me?" Amy smiled up at the handsome boy in the doorway. "The fire's really nice."

Ian paused. Seating himself directly upon a floor was not something he was in the habit of doing, but then again, chances like this didn't present themselves often, either. He sat down close to Amy, leaning so that their shoulders were touching. The better to see the pages, of course.

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by one of those "Imagine your otp" prompts floating around tumblr. So not only are the characters of this super-short drabble not mine, the idea isn't, either._  
_

_Quote of the Day: _"I have always imagined that paradise will be a kind of library." - Jorge Luis Borges


	4. Good Ideas

Of course Ian wasn't worried. Not even a little bit.

After all, the only person who usually saw him reading was Amy, and _she_ most certainly was in no position to judge, with her ratty hair and absolutely dreadful clothes.

But then again, he never quite knew what to expect with Amy Cahill. As both a Cahill and a clue-hunter, she should be well-acquainted with the cynicism associated with the search for the thirty-nine clues, not to mention full of resentment toward him and his family for all that they had done. Yet she still saved his life, and clearly had no expectations of gaining anything from it. She and her brother were now had more than enough wealth to buy themselves proper wardrobes, but instead she used it to hold gatherings and training sessions for Cahills of _all_ branches. She was an odd one, Amy.

Could she think less of him for wearing the silly things, despite her own utter lack of anything that even came close to being called style?

There was only one way to find out.

He went into the reading room, and nearly hesitated when he saw Amy reading by herself in the tiny alcove by the window. Nearly.

When she didn't look up from her book - some tattered old thing, what _was_ she thinking? - he gave a small cough. She jumped out of her seat.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come in…" Amy trailed off, having finally looked at him. She stared, a blush creeping across her cheeks. That was a good sign, Ian reminded himself. Usually when girls blushed in his presence, it meant that they liked what they saw.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding back a smirk. Amy got up and walked toward him, leaving the book behind her.

"You look good," she admitted, her voice soft. "Did you get those to help with your reading?"

"I don't need help," Ian denied. "I just thought they might be useful. The view from over your shoulder is not the best."

Amy smiled at him as she took his hand. "Well, I like them. Come on, let's go test them out."

Of course he had known getting the glasses was a good idea. And as Amy nestled beside him in that wonderfully small alcove, he began to think that it just might be one of his best ones yet.

* * *

__Quote of the Day: __"Evil Queen: When Snow is dead, then they will see my kindness.

Rumpelstiltskin: Through the charred remains of their homes. Yes, I'm sure that will be perfectly clear.

\- "The Evil Queen," _Once Upon a Time_


End file.
